


Just Friends

by irisnyx18



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, betts and juggie might make a bigger appearance, bughead and varchie are seriously so minor, but I dont know yet, like their relationships are just mentioned thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisnyx18/pseuds/irisnyx18
Summary: Sweetpea x reader fic, acquaintances->friends->lovers, 5+1 fic “five times he meant I love you and the one time he actually said it”. In riverdale, everythings normal lmao





	1. A day like any other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweetpea x reader fic, acquaintances->friends->lovers, 5+1 fic “five times he meant I love you and the one time he actually said it”. In riverdale, everythings normal lmao

0\. 

It was a day like any other. The summer before senior year and Sweet Pea was working at Riley’s Auto Shop, like he had done every summer before then since he was thirteen. Fangs usually worked the same shift as Sweet Pea, but he was off today, for his mother’s birthday. Sweet Pea was manning the shop alone, working on Toni’s bike that she’d brought it in earlier that day, complaining about her breaks, when  _she_  came in. Yes, it was a day like any other. Until it  _wasn’t_.

She walked in… no, she burst into the shop, the bell attached to the door clanging around wildly causing Sweet Pea to jerk his head up and watch as the girl frantically looked around before spotting him through the walkway that lead from the lobby to the garage. She visibly relaxed and breathed out a huge sigh of relief. A tingle went down Sweet Pea’s spine, but he shrugged it off and picked up a rag to wipe his hands as he approached the girl.

“Everything alright?”

“Oh, yeah. Well- _no_ , but yeah. I’m alright, but my car isn’t.  _Obviously_ , otherwise why would I be here? I-I was trying to get here before you guys closed, but it was a really long way from where my car broke down, so I ran the whole way…” The girl kept babbling on and Sweet Pea smirked.

“There was no need to rush,” Sweet Pea said, interrupting her before she ran out of breath. “We don’t close until six. It’s only three.”

“Huh?” The girl raised her left arm, squinting at the very nineties-esque watch strapped around her wrist. “Oh. Well I guess I don’t have to go to the gym tonight,” she said simply before collapsing in the recliner in the corner.

Sweet Pea smiled again and went to grab the tow truck keys hanging behind the desk in the lobby. He gave his hands another swipe with the rag, still not able to rid himself of most of the grease, but it was better than nothing, and started back to the garage. “I’ll bring the truck around. You can hop in and we’ll go get your car.”

The girl grinned, looking ridiculous slumped down in the chair and arms above her head on the arm rests. Fifteen minutes later, the girl’s, whose name he learned to be Y/N, car had been towed and Sweet Pea was now checking the engine to see what was wrong.

“So, what happened before the engine died?” he asked. He checked the oil tank, which was normal, and it also didn’t look like the car had overheated.

“Well, it started jerking,” Y/N balled her hands into fists in front of her chest, like she was holding a steering wheel, and moved them back and forth quickly. “It was like I was pressing the break, which I wasn’t. And then it was hard to control, so I got scared and pulled over. As soon as I stopped the engine died.”

“Ahhh,” Sweet Pea pushed the hood back down and let it click into place. He couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his lips as he grabbed a nearby red canister, halfway filled with gasoline. “And when was the last time you put gas in?”

“Gas? Oh, it was only like…” Y/N’s voice drifted off, eyebrows furrowed together as she thought. “Oh…  _shit_. Well, I always wondered what happens when you run out of gas.”

“You could have just looked it up,” Sweet Pea chuckled, tilting the spout into the open gas valve of Y/N’s Toyota Corolla. When he had filled it sufficiently, he snapped the door closed, setting the canister down and dusted imaginary dust off his hands. “Should be all good…”

His voice trailed off as he saw Y/N studying his Serpents jacket, hanging from a hook next to the open doorway. It looked out of place in the auto-shop - shiny black leather, sparkling metal buttons, and crisp green and red colors were a sharp contrast to the dirt and grease that coated every inch of the garage.

She was tracing over the serpent insignia on the back, her fingers floating over every line like she was trying to commit it to memory. “You’re a Serpent.” she said, finally breaking the silence. It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah.” He replied hesitantly, wary because he couldn’t decipher how she felt about it.

There didn’t seem to be anything resentful in her tone, which surprised him. Most people reacted that way when they learned he was a part of a gang. No, there was something else in the way she said it. Like she personally knew of the Serpents.

“You a new recruit or something?” he asked, testing the waters.

The Serpents were Sweet Pea’s family, since he didn’t have much of his real one around anymore, but during the summer, he was so preoccupied with working, he’d rarely frequent the Whyte Worm and usually didn’t meet any new Serpents that had gone through initiation until the summer was over and school started up again.

“Oh, no. But, uh, my father was. A long time ago.” The corner of her lips lifted into a soft smile. She dragged her pinky across the head of the serpent, going over every line and stitch. “I used to do this all the time when he wore his leather. He said it helped him fall asleep.”

Sweet Pea didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think Y/N wanted him to say anything, so he kept silent and let her stare at his jacket, captivated by the sad look in her eyes.

Y/N sighed and stepped back, her arm falling slowing from the black leather, like she didn’t want to be parted with it. She turned back to Sweet Pea and smiled again. He really liked her smile.

“So, how much is my stupidity going to cost me?” she asked, gnawing on her lower lip.

Sweet Pea blinked out of his trance and waved his hand in the air, “Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s not even worth paperwork up. Consider it a favor for a fellow Serpent,” he paused for a second as if to correct himself, “Well, Serpent adjacent.”

Y/N chuckled, and it was soft and breezy and Sweet Pea wanted to know how it sounded when she really and fully laughed. He’d bet his bike it was just as beautiful.

“Thank you, Sweet Pea,” she twirled her keys around her index finger, the clattering noise bouncing off the walls and she looked around, like she just realized it was empty and they were alone. “Do you always work by yourself?”

“Nah, Fangs is supposed to be here, but it’s his mom’s birthday today.”

“Fangs? Fangs Fogarty?” Y/N asked.

“Yeah. You know him?”

“I should hope so, he’s my cousin.” That surprised him. He knew Fangs had a cousin, but he didn’t like to talk about it or her – some old family feud that was never did get resolved. “That’s actually where I was headed before I ran out of gas.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize…” Sweet Pea started and then thought better then to pry. “Well, you better get going, you’re seriously late.”

Y/N glanced at her watch and looked puzzled. “It’s barely four?”

“Yeah and that party started at two.” Sweet Pea laughed when Y/N’s eyes widened and she scrambled to get her keys, which went flying out of her hand. He watched as she struggled to get her door open in her haste and laughed when she groaned in frustration.

“I always do this. I can never be on time to save my life!” She finally got the door open, a blush gracing her cheeks when she realized she didn’t unlock the door in the first place. “Thank you so much, Sweets. I’m sure I’ll see you around!”

Y/N smiled, and Sweet Pea felt a warmth spread through him at the sight. As she drove out of the garage, Sweet Pea found himself feeling like something had changed the moment she burst into the shop. The world around him felt different somehow and he didn’t know why.


	2. I saw them and thought of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post today, since I promised it would be up early on here. Anyway, Enjoy!

**1.**

“So, what about that family feud?”

“Feud? This isn’t a Shakespearean drama, Sweet Pea.” Fangs laughed as he slurped from his strawberry milkshake. They were in Pop’s, eating a late dinner after a long day at the garage. It had been 2 weeks since Sweet Pea met Y/N and he couldn’t get her off his mind. It didn’t help that Fangs let him know that she’d be moving back here, since her father had died, and this was the only family she had left.

Sweet Pea thought back to when she had studied his Serpent jacket and he understood the haunted look in her eyes all too well. It was the same look he had when FP had given him his father’s bike as a surprise for Sweet Pea’s thirteenth birthday.

Fangs reached over, trying to swipe a few fries before Sweet Pea could react, but he was too quick and swatted his friend’s greedy hand away, “Hands off the fries.” Fangs glowered and took back his hand, drumming his fingers annoyingly against the table.

“It was a stupid fight between our fathers years ago.” Fangs continued, “Her father moved them away because of it. When her father died a couple of months back, my dad thought it was time to mend fences. A little too late in my opinion, but you know the stubborn old mule.”

“I don’t think your father would appreciate that nick name.” Y/N said as she slid in next to her cousin, grabbing his milkshake and bringing the straw to her lips in one smooth motion.

Fangs rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Then maybe the old man should stop being a stubborn mule.” He let Y/N suck down a few more slurps before stealing back his drink. “And maybe you should get your own drink. I’m a growing boy, I need all the calories.”

Y/N laughed, and Sweet Pea smiled, loving how carefree her laugh was, like a warm breeze on a summer night. He saw her eyes dart to his half-eaten basket of fries and pushed the basket closer to her, a warm sensation trickling down his spine when she smiled brightly at her and grabbed a fry. Fangs’ eyes narrowed; his lips pulled into an annoyed smirk.

“Yeah, okay give _her_ all the fries. I’m only your best, and arguably _only,_ friend in the whole world.”

“It’s called being a gentleman, you brat.”

“Yeah, Fangs. You could stand to learn a few things from a guy like Sweets.” Y/N said, nudging her cousin with her elbow and munching on Sweet Pea’s fries. Fangs’ eyes widened in delight as he looked between the two.

“Oh really? Is that right,” His eyes slid to Sweet Pea’s, a mischievous twinkle in them. “ _Sweets_?”

Sweet Pea made a point of ignoring his best friend by busying himself with his root beer float, scooping a huge chunk of ice cream and shoving it into his mouth. Luckily Fangs lets the subject drop, but only because he gets distracted by something stuck to the corner of the table.

“Ugh, look, it’s Red’s stupid circle sticker.” Fangs clenched his jaw and sighed heavily. “Red” referred to Archie Andrews, a Northsider, who they got along well enough with, if only because he was Jughead’s friend. Still, the two Serpents felt he could be a little pretentious, especially about his boxing gym, The Circle. Sweet Pea would have been impressed with the guy’s work ethic in starting his own gym while still in high school, if it weren’t for the fact that Archie just _happened_ to be dating Veronica Lodge, the richest girl in Riverdale.

He _hated_ that people in the Northside never had to work for a living and were constantly getting everything handed to them, while most people on the Southside were working day and night to provide for their families. Even then, what they brought home was hardly a fraction of what people like Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge got handed to them.

“Is he even allowed to stick this here?” Fangs looked up, moving his head from side to side in search of Pop Tate. Sweet Pea blinked, releasing the fist he had unconsciously clenched in his haze of anger. He had learned to deal with it, that it was the way the world worked, but sometimes it still managed to creep in and drive him crazy.

“I doubt Pops is going to enjoy staying late and scraping this mess off,” Fangs shakes his head when he realizes he can’t remove the sticker with his fingernail. “Whoever invented stickers is the world’s greatest asshole.”

Sweet Pea chuckled, “Wow, those are some strong feelings about _stickers_ , Fangs.”

“Yeah, what did stickers ever do to you?” Y/N chimed in, while Fangs just rolled his eyes and grabbed his butter knife to try and scrape the sticker off. “It’s not their fault people misuse them and stick them wherever they want.”

“Looks like your cousin also feels strongly about stickers. You guys are a weird family.”

Y/N threw a fry at Sweet Pea, who managed to duck and dodge it, watching it fall to the floor with a smile. “Sue me. I like stickers!”

Sweet Pea laughed. “Noted.”

*

Sweet Pea weighed his options in his hands. Should he go for the classic Snickers chocolate bar, or the bag of watermelon sour patch kids? It was a hard decision. He didn’t know if he was feeling like chocolate or sour. True to the nickname Y/N had given him, Sweet Pea had a serious sweet tooth. The Serpents constantly poked fun at him for it, always checking if he still had his teeth, so he tried to cut down, no matter how hard it was.

But looking at the two candies in front of him, and with time running out before he had to meet Fangs and the rest of the serpents at a bonfire, he decided to say screw it and buy them both. It was summer, he was allowed some fun. Feeling confident with his decision, he strolled to the cashier and laid both down in front of him, along with a case of beer – given how he towered over everyone, Sweet Pea was rarely ever carded, which meant he was the one to always do alcohol runs – and a pack of Camels.

Smoking was another bad habit of his, but that one was harder to kick, since the entirety of the serpents smoked too. It always made Sweet Pea laugh that they were so concerned for his dental health and yet said nothing about what they were all doing to their lungs.

As the cashier, a middle-aged man with a thick graying beard, rang him up, something behind the man caught Sweet Pea’s eye. A bright pink book, with a large number “300!” stamped in the corner.

“What’s that book?”

“Huh?” The man turned, narrowing his eyes to see. “It’s just a book of stickers. For the kiddos whenever they come in here.”

“What kind of stickers?”

The man looked back and Sweet Pea, eyes blinking in confusion. “Regular stickers. Flowers, hearts, sun and moon. It’s a book of three hundred, so there’s variety. You want it?”

Sweet Pea didn’t know why he wanted to. He’d only just met Y/N and it would probably come off as creepy to give her the book. And Fangs never said if she was coming to hang out with them tonight. It would be beyond weird to carry it around everywhere until he saw her. He cringed at the thought of pulling the book out of his back pocket and watching Y/N’s features turn into a mixture of confusion and disgust.

Then again, they were only stickers. Sure 300 was a little excessive, but it’s not like there were other options. And he hadn’t actively gone out to search for them, he was already here buying something for himself; it was coincidence that he found the book. And again, they were only stickers.

Before he could talk himself out of it again, Sweet Pea nodded. “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

Fifteen minutes later and Sweet Pea finally made it to the beach where the bonfire was being held. He half expected a huge gathering, a party to kick off the summer, because that’s what Fangs and Toni did. And Sweet Pea knew they would never tell him if it was a party, because he wouldn’t come if he knew. But this time, the young serpents were true to their word, with only the usual crowd surrounding the glowing flames.

Jughead was there, along with Betty, who didn’t go to any social even without inviting Veronica and Archie. Sweet Pea usually didn’t mind hanging out with Betty and would even go as far as to say that he liked her (she was good for Jughead, kept him grounded and not as broody), but her only downside was her friendship with Veronica Lodge. Sweet Pea knew he was being judgmental and unfair in his assessment, but Veronica represented almost everything he hated about the Northside and therefore couldn’t stomach being her acquaintance much less her friend.

Sweet Pea didn’t know if he wanted to deal with this tonight, almost considering to just drop it and go home and munch on his candy in peace, but then he caught someone’s eye.

Y/N _was_ here, a pit forming in Sweet Pea’s stomach as she turned away from her conversation with Kevin Keller for a small second to glance at him. She waved and then turned back, smiling brightly, and Sweet Pea’s legs were moving on their own volition, toward the small crowd.

“Hey, you made it!” Fangs stepped in front of Sweet Pea, blocking his vision of Y/N and he was thankful because he had no idea what he wanted to say and was pretty sure he was just going to shove the sticker book in her hands and then walk away. “Toni and I were worried you saw Veronica and didn’t even get out of the car.”

“I was close.” Sweet Pea admitted, handing the beer to Fangs. “Surprised _you_ didn’t when Archie showed up.”

Fangs shrugged and took a sip from the red solo cup he was holding. “I had a few of these in my system by the time he came. Felt much more relaxed.”

“Ahhh.” Sweet Pea laughed and shook his head, his gaze involuntarily drifting back to Y/N, who looked like she was finishing up her conversation with Keller. He decided to seize the opportunity, patting Fangs on the shoulder, and walked over to her.

“Sweets!” Y/N called when she spotted him making his way to her. “Hey, look at you in your Serpent vest! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your leather.” Y/N ran her hand over the metal buttons, before her eyes widened and snatched her hand away. Sweet Pea grinned at the blush blossoming on her cheeks and had the vague sense she was probably a few drinks deep.

“Yeah, as if I would ever wear my good leather around these drunk idiots. At a bonfire no less.” Sweet Pea joked. The nervousness he felt before was completely gone, suddenly more at ease when standing face to face with Y/N.

“Well I like it. Maybe even better than the leather.” She smiled softly and Sweet Pea suddenly remembered the book of stickers.

“Oh!” He pulled the sticker book from his back pocket and handed it to her. Y/N smiled brightly, but her eyes were confused as she took the book and flipped through it. She gasped softly, eyes running over the hundreds of stickers packed within the small book.

“I saw them at the gas station and thought of you,” Sweet Pea explained, happy that he went with his gut and bought it. Her look of wonderment was worth it.

“Wow. I didn’t expect you to remember that,” she whispered, finally looking up at him after a moment of studying the book and offered him another one of her bright smiles. He shrugged, a little uncomfortable at the undeserving affection. It was just a book of stickers. Nothing big. “Thank you, Sweet Pea. This is really thoughtful.”

A split-second past and suddenly her head was ducked underneath his chin and her arms were wrapped around his midsection. Sweet Pea froze only for a moment before mimicking her and pulling her a little closer to him.

When she pulled away, Sweet Pea felt oddly colder, even with the fire blazing a couple of feet away. “Really, Sweets. I love it.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re making me blush,” Sweet Pea joked sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood. He was never good at the emotional stuff.

“Pea! Y/N! Come over here and play beer pong!” Fangs called, waving them over to a thick wooden table on the other side of the fire. Through the orange flames, Sweet Pea saw that they’d be playing against Fangs and Jughead.

Sweet Pea eyed Y/N. “ _Please_ tell me that you’re at least somewhat good at this game?”

There was a mischievous glint in her eyes, as the corner of her lip lifted slowly into a smirk. “Oh, we are going to _crush_ them.”


	3. That's not why! I happen to like wearing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was supposed to be up way earlier tonight, but I was so preoccupied with reading Fables and then I looked my watch and suddenly it was late and this chapter still wasn't posted, so sorry about that! Enjoy please!

**2.**

Sweet Pea didn’t understand it.

Girls were supposed to _like_ tall, dark, bad boys, who rode a motorcycle _and_ wore leather. That wasn’t the reason he liked to wear his leather, no – it was just a happy perk, the cherry on top of the sundae, if you will.

And yet it was the _opposite_ with Y/N.

Any time Sweet Pea would show up in his vest, she made a point to compliment it and comment on how much better she liked it than his jacket. He probably wouldn’t have given it any attention, except that it was Y/N and she did it _every_ time.

 

_“Aw, you wore your leather. I miss the vest.”_

_“See, the vest is much better. You need to wear it more often.”_

_“Ah, the vest makes another appearance! I love it!”_

In fact, she mentioned it _so_ often, even Fangs and Toni had begun to notice. Sweet Pea soon realized that they were noticing more than he liked, teasing him about it any chance they got.

 

_“So, what’s the deal?” Fangs asked suddenly, plopping down across from Sweet Pea, who looked up from his sandwich. Sweet Pea pulled his brows together in a silent question as his friend made himself comfortable. Toni mimicked Fangs, sitting down on the other side with a determined look on her face. They had decided ambush him during his lunch break, which Sweet Pea always took outside on the picnic table, instead of in the stuffy back room._

_Sweet Pea sloppily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before saying, “What?”_

_“We’ve noticed.” Toni deadpanned, her hands folded neatly together on the table._

_Sweet Pea merely blinked at the two Serpents, tilting his head. “You’ve noticed… what exactly?”_

_Fangs sighed, dipping his head down to his crossed arms for a second before lifting it and resting it against his shoulder, while his gaze locked with Sweet Pea’s. “Uh, maybe the fact that you wear your Serpent’s vest like_ all _the time now?”_

_Sweet Pea had worn it today too – it was hanging on the hook in the shop – but he kept that information to himself. He didn’t want to give his friends any more ammunition._

_Sweet Pea took a bit from his sandwich, using it as an excuse to keep silent._

_“You_ love _your leather,” Toni pushed, not accepting his silence as an appropriate response. Sweet Pea stayed silent, knowing it would aggravate her, but still confused as to what they wanted him to admit. She rolled her eyes and continued, “You’ve been choosing your vest over your leather ever since Y/N started saying how much she liked it.”_

_Sweet Pea scoffed, setting his sandwich down to cross his arms over his chest. “I have not._

_He looked up at his friends, who wore expressions of disbelief. “Maybe I_ am _wearing my vest more often. And_ maybe _Y/N has been saying that she likes it. That is_ not _why I wear it. I happen to_ like _my vest.” He picked up his sandwich again, wishing they would let the subject drop and let him enjoy his lunch in peace._

_“Really?” Fangs deadpanned. “It has nothing to do with the fact that you’re in love with my cousin?”_

_Sweet Pea choked, eyes bugging out as he tried to dislodge the chunk of food from his airway and compose himself._

_“It has_ nothing _to do with that,” he said carefully after he had recovered. He sat up straighter and kept his gaze steady. “Because I’m_ not _in love with her.”_

_Fangs and Toni paused, glanced at each other and then burst into laughter. Sweet Pea watched, not amused, as they got up from the table, still laughing. Toni patted Sweet Pea’s shoulder as she passed._

_“Okay,_ Sweets _. You keep telling yourself that.”_

 

The whole encounter caused Sweet Pea to concentrate on Y/N and her fascination with his Serpent vest. He very purposely ignored the implication on _why_ he was wearing it so often now; that would open a can of worms he wasn’t ready for.

The constant flow of all her compliments swirled around in Sweet Pea’s brain for so long that he knew one day he’d break down and have to ask what the big deal was about his vest. After all, he deserved to know.

 

A couple of weeks passed, still full of complaints about his vest, before Sweet Pea finally decided to ask Y/N about it.

 

Betty and Jughead had organized a beach day at Sweetwater River with the usual crowd on a particularly hot day during the summer; it was the perfect temperature to delve into the icy water and there was plenty of shade from the Alder trees that surrounded the river.

“Don’t most girls like the leather jacket? It’s the whole allure to being in a gang. Tall Boy had unofficial classes to teach us the art of seduction by leather jackets during recruitment into the Serpents.”

Sweet Pea and Y/N were sitting side by side on FP’s truck, Y/N’s legs crossed in front of her and hands curled around a cherry slurpee. Sweet Pea was lying down, one leg bent, knee pointed to the sky, and arms cradling his head. He was exhausted from a long shift at Riley’s, grease still slick on his fingers and sweat coating the back of his neck.

“So that’s why you joined,” Y/N snorted. She swirled the straw around her slurpee, a “gift” from Sweet Pea. He had made a pit stop on his way to the river, resulting in some chips and dip, and the coveted Slurpee she had snatched the moment he stepped foot on the sand.

She playfully elbowed him and winked. “You just wanted all the attention, huh?

Sweet Pea’s lips slowly started lifting into a smile. He untucks his arms from under his head to lift himself into a sitting position. “Oh, yeah, definitely. You know me, all about the attention.”

He hopped off the hood of the truck and reached over to snatch the Styrofoam cup from her hands, smirking as Y/N pursed her lips and he slurps through the straw. Ever since he played JR in Riverdale High’s spring musical, he found himself addicted to the drink. Only Y/N could steal one out of his hand and live to tell the tale. “Seriously, though. It’s just a vest. What’s the deal with it?”

Y/N looked up at him, gnawing on her bottom lip. Her eyes lingered on his face, briefly flitting down to his neck, then back up to his eyes. She sighed heavily, pushing a stray hair strand behind her ear. “Alright. You want to know the truth?”

The atmosphere between them suddenly shifts with her words and Sweet Pea’s breath felt thin in his lungs as he nodded slowly. He passed the slurpee back to her, their fingers brushing against each other at the action. Y/N set the cup down beside her and uncrossed her legs to let them dangle off the front of the truck.

Sweet Pea took a step closer to her, his breath hitching in his throat when his legs bump against hers and she reached her hand slowly to rest against his shoulder.

“You always wear your collar up when you wear the leather jacket.” She ran her fingers down the collar of his current plaid shirt and smiled, as if some nostalgic memory is running through her mind. Her fingers are cool to the touch as she moved them up to brush over his neck.

He feels like the wind has been knocked out of him when she presses her thumb softly, but firmly, against one of the heads of the snake inked into his skin, her other fingers caressing the hair at the nape of his neck. Her gaze had been on his tattoo, but now she lifts her head and stairs straight into his eyes.

“Your tattoo is hidden then. When you wear your vest,” her voice is quiet, rough. “The serpent is on full display. I like it better that way.”

Sweet Pea stepped closer, pushing to stand in-between Y/N’s legs as her grip on his neck tightens to pull him to her. They’re standing dangerously close as Sweet Pea rests his hands on either side of her thighs, his forehead only inches away from hers and his skin searing where her fingers still rest. He lets out a small breath and his lips part, a response ready, when he’s interrupted by Fangs shouting from across the riverbank.

“YO! Lovebirds!”

Sweet Pea jerked away, nearly knocking over the slurpee on the truck in the process. Y/N’s hand still wavered in the air, fingertips jarring at the sudden space between the two of them. They both turn slowly toward Fangs, who is smirking so widely, they can see it even from the distance between them and Fangs.

Fangs raised his brow at their glazed over expressions, “Are you guys just gonna sit their makin’ goo-goo eyes at each other all day, or are you gonna hop in here?!”

It’s a challenge and a tease on in one and Y/N and Sweet Pea accept as they stumble toward the water. Clothes litter the shore as they undress, left only in their undergarments, and race to the water. Sweet Pea hollers excitedly before he jumps into the river, making sure to splash Fangs in the process. Even as the cool water rushes over his skin, the spot on Sweet Pea’s neck, where Y/N’s fingers traipsed just moments before, is still burning.

Y/N pushed him by the shoulders back into the water before he can hardly take a breath, and everywhere the pads of her fingers touch, his body aches. He resurfaces and blows his soaking wet hair out of his eyes so he can look at her directly, but he’s not prepared for what he sees.

The sun lights up her face, eyes glittering in the afternoon sunshine. She’s grinning, laughs spilling out of her lips as her hands settle on his shoulders. His eyes don’t stray from her face as he holds her steady by the hips, both of them floating in the water up to their necks.

Even with the heat beating down on them, Sweet Pea knows that the source of the warmth in his lungs is from the girl beaming in front of him, not the sun hanging above them.

And though he’s not sure how he feels about that yet, he does know that he’s going to wear his vest and his vest only for the rest of the summer.


	4. Shut up and eat your soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks, I am so sorry y'all. It's been hectic. Maybe all the fluff (even that's what it called, I can't keep up with all the fic terminology) makes up for that?

**3.**

Sweet Pea was bored. So incredibly bored that he was considering going to Archie’s gym, thinking he could possibly beat some life into the dull night. He pulled out his phone and decided to annoy Y/N instead, sending her a text, even though she had told him earlier she wouldn’t be able to hang out tonight.  


_im brd keep me entertained_  
  


****_Sweets, I told you. I’m busy._  
  


Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, his thumbs flying across his phone screen.   


_U sho were able 2 reply 2 my txt rite away bz my ass._  
  


The next text didn’t come for five minutes and Sweet Pea smirked, because he _knew_ she was just being petty.  


****_Well, excuse me for trying to be nice. I’m studying with Betty. Something you should be doing if your texts are any indication of your education._  
  


It usually angered Sweet Pea when people mentioned, more like questioned, his intelligence. He had grown up with people all around him telling him he would always be trailer park trash and would never even graduate high school. But he knew better.

He never did well in school to spite those people. He did well in school, because he _liked_ to learn. His mother had been a teacher and made sure he could read and write all before kindergarten. When she died, Sweet Pea felt like school and learning were the only things that kept him connected to her and so he never took school for granted. By the end of junior year, Sweet Pea was tied for second place with Cheryl Blossom for top of their class; of course, both of them were beaten by Betty Cooper, but rankings never mattered for him – though he did really want to out rank Cheryl by the end of high school.

So, when people would just assume that the big, tall, Southside Serpent must be stupid, he viewed it more of a defamation of his mother’s character and abilities, not his own. That’s how most of his fights started. One negative word about his intelligence, the next sound would be his fist connecting with a jaw. He never regretted those fights.

But Y/N was different. She knew how smart Sweet Pea was, mostly from Betty, and loved asking him questions to see if he knew the answer or if she could ever stump him with something he didn’t know. She also _hated_ the way Sweet Pea texted. All abbreviations and numbers and shorted words and it drove her absolutely crazy, especially because it made perpetuated the rumor that he really was dumb.

_“It’s just the way I text, Y/N. It has no bearing on what’s actually going on in my brain.” He told her one day when she had nagged him enough and got him annoyed. “Who cares if they think I’m dumb because of how I text._ They’re _stupid for assuming the two are connected.”_

She let it drop after that. Somewhat. It was now a running joke between them, with Sweet Pea exaggerating his shorthand texts even more than usual, and Y/N pretending it didn’t get under her skin, and it made Sweet Pea smile every time.   


_u guys r studying? its summer!_  
  


****_Betty and I are taking a few classes at the college. Betty just wants to be ahead, but I need them in order to graduate with everyone._  
  


_dats lame. i have ntn 2 do._

**_I’m sure you can find something._ **

**_  
_ ** _npe. im dis close 2 gng 2 archies gym!_

**_  
Then go._ **

**_  
_ ** _ure no fun._

She didn’t reply after and Sweet Pea knew he should leave her alone. Besides, he’d see her later tonight at the bonfire Fangs was putting together. _Hopefully_.

-

He was wrong. It’d been an hour since the bonfire officially started and Y/N _still_ wasn’t here. Sweet Pea wanted to text her, ask her where she was, but he thought that was too desperate. When Betty showed up without her, he knew she wouldn’t be coming. But he didn’t know _why_.

And if Toni and Fangs were here, he’d have asked Betty where she was. But the serpents had enough ammunition to tease him and Sweet Pea really tried his hardest not to give them more. So, instead, he sat on an uncomfortable log in front of the fire, internally miserable, while everyone around him laughed and enjoyed the chilly night.

He almost cheered out loud when Fangs finally brought up his cousin.

“So, why isn’t Y/N here?” Fangs stared straight at Sweet Pea, who furrowed his brows and looked around.

“Why are you asking _me_? She’s _your_ cousin.”

Sweet Pea waited for the teasing remark, how they were attached at the hip, or that she was his other half, but Betty spoke up first.

“She’s sick. Got a cold after that day at Sweetwater River last week.”

“And she’s still sick?” Sweet Pea didn’t even try to mask his concern. He saw Toni give Fangs a nudge and they both laughed, but he didn’t care at this point.

“Yeah. I thought she was over it when she asked to study today, but it was still pretty bad.” Betty took a sip from her red solo cup before continuing. “I tried telling her that we could study another day, but that girl doesn’t listen to reason.”

“Sounds like Y/N.” Fangs said.

“How did you not know, Fangs?”

Fangs shrugged. “I’ve been at Kevin’s for the past few days. And she didn’t seem so bad last week, just a little sniffly.”

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. Fangs wouldn’t notice a flaming comet if it was heading straight toward him. “Is anyone there to, take care of her or something?”

“Nah, parents are away for the rest of the week. Something about ‘getting away from us brats’.”

Sweet Pea picked at a stray splinter in the log he was sitting on as everyone chuckled. The atmosphere felt different somehow, like something was off or missing. It didn’t feel right without Y/N. Without thinking, Sweet Pea jolted up, eyes wide as the group turned their heads to stare at him.

“I’m gonna go, uh, make sure Y/N is okay,” he dusted imaginary lint off his black jeans. “You know, since none of you guys are going.”

“Oh, I can go with -”

“No, no,” Sweet Pea said, maybe a little too quickly. He groaned internally at Toni’s knowing stare, her lip curling into a sly smile. “I can handle it, Fangs.”

Before they could come up with anymore teasing remarks, Sweet Pea gave them an awkward smile and jogged to his bike, which was parked between Jughead’s and Fang’s.

“Where you off to in such a hurry?”

Sweet Pea startled, glancing around in the dark to try and place where the voice came from. Jughead’s face came into view, lit up by the light of his cigarette. Betty didn’t like it when Jughead smoked and Sweet Pea often found him off in some dark corner, savoring a long drag before he had to go back to his girlfriend.

“Uh, Y/N’s sick. I volunteered to check on her.” Jughead nodded slowly, taking another drag. “Please, nothing about how I’m in love with her or whatever, I get enough of that shit from Fangs and Toni and -”

“ _Relax_ , Pea. I wasn’t going to say anything.” Jughead chuckled, flicking the cigarette to the ground and grinding it under the heel of his boot.

“Cool.” Sweet Pea swung his leg over his bike, ready to kick start it when Jughead made him pause.

“Just… just don’t waste a lot of time in denial, Sweet Pea.” Jughead turned to look where the rest of the group was, no doubt focused on Betty, who was talking with Toni and Cheryl and smiling brightly. “Girls like that don’t come around very often. And they don’t wait around either.”

-

Sweet Pea knew he was overdoing it. He was just supposed to be here to check on her, make sure she wasn’t dead or something. But gifts? That seemed like he was doing too much. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door before he lost his nerve.

“Sweets?” Y/N stood in the open doorway, all red nose and watery eyes, hair thrown up into a messy bun, and a thick blanket wrapped tightly around her small frame. Her voice was raw and rough and Sweet Pea felt like he had been kicked in the chest. She was absolutely breath-taking. “What are you doing here?”

The star struck serpent lifted up the bag that held the steaming chicken noodle soup and _The Breakfast Club_ DVD. “I heard you were sick.”

Y/N’s laughed turned into a rough cough and she ducked her head into her elbow, muffling the sound. “That’s the understatement of the century. I feel like death.”

“You look it.” Sweet Pea teased, pushing past her to set the bag down on the coffee table in the hallway. Y/N rolled her eyes.

“Thank you for the soup. Now get out.”

Sweet Pea blinked, raising his eyebrows.

“I am seriously sick. There’s no way I’m letting you stay and then getting you sick.”

“Try and move me.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the table, smirking at Y/N, who still had a tight grip on the door. After a few more seconds of staring, Y/N sighed heavily, admitting defeat as she let the door swing shut.

“Fine, _whatever_. If you get sick, do _not_ blame it on me.”

-

“You’ve never seen _The Breakfast Club_?”

“Nope.”

“I thought it was every girl’s feel good movie!”

Y/N shrugged, lifting another spoonful of soup up to her lips. “I was more of a _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off_ kind of girl.”

“Mmm, good choice.”

Sweet Pea and Y/N were laying down on her bed, backs propped up against a multitude pillows, watching the dvd that Sweet Pea had brought. Y/N was curled up with her blankets and cup of soup, thigh pressed against his leg, warmth spreading slowly throughout his entire body. He had never felt so comfortable, yet so uncomfortable in his life.He was perfectly relaxed, loving the warmth flowing from her body to his, and the feeling of home she gave off. And yet, his heart beat wildly against his chest and his breath caught in his lungs. All he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and never let her go.

He was perfectly relaxed, loving the warmth she gave off, and the feeling of home her room gave him. And yet his heart was beating wildly against his chest, causing his breath to catch in his lungs

It felt like too much way too soon. God she would tease him endlessly if he spoke the feelings out loud.

_Aww, Sweet Pea, the big bad serpent, brought down to his knees by a girl._

But was that really such a bad thing? Jughead’s words echoed through his head, _girls like that don’t come around very often._

Sweet Pea looked at Y/N, drinking her in. She was smiling brightly, giggling as the breakfast club dance montage came on, wisps of hair falling from her bun and framing her face. If Y/N was the girl that brought him to his knees?

No, that wouldn’t be a bad thing at all.

“You didn’t have to stay.” Y/N said softly, knocking Sweet Pea from his head. “I would have been fine by myself -” Y/N interrupted herself with a coughing fit, immediately ducking into her blanket as Sweet Pea quickly grabbed the cup of soup so she wouldn’t spill it all over her sheets.

“Shut up and eat your soup.” He said, chuckling at her sheepish grin as he handed her back the soup.

A few minutes later, soup completely finished, and the movie now moved onto the makeover scene, Sweet Pea could practically feel Y/N falling asleep next to him. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, he scooted closer, the entire length of his arm pushed tightly up against hers. That was all it took for Y/N to relax her body against Sweet Pea, head falling to his chest and arm sliding around him to pull herself even closer.

Every one of Sweet Pea’s nerves suddenly flamed, spreading scorching fire from every point that Y/N’s body met his. His brain short circuited, the only thing he could comprehend doing was blink. Y/N was tucked snugly into the crook of his arm and finally he reacted, slowly shifting lower against the pillows, to lay more comfortably, and wrapping his arms around the sleeping girl. He breathed in deeply, her hair smelling of mint and honey, and finally his heart calmed in his chest, feeling more at ease than he ever did in his own bed.

As he drifted off to sleep, the sound of the movie playing in the background, Y/N’s soft snores, and the smell mint and honey filling his senses, Sweet Pea knew. Y/N had brought him down to his knees. And he was right. It wasn’t bad at all.


End file.
